


Breaking and Entering

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futa, Girl On Girl, Spanking, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, blowjob, starts off noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia's been noticing that Emma acting strange about Hebert. When she pays Taylor a little visit, she's quite surprised at what she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

Something was wrong. I’d only realized it just now, but looking back over the past week, a ton of clues were there. I hadn’t recognized them then, but my subconscious must have, nagging at me for the past few days until it all crystalized. Maybe those endless hours of training at the Protectorate building had some use after all.  
  
Emma was losing her touch.  
  
Her ideas for fun with Taylor were becoming repetitive, and not even that entertaining. None of the wit or subtlety she used to have when dealing with that skinny bitch. It was worrying. Emma was pretty much the only bright spot in my civilian life, and her going soft would be no fun at all. I couldn’t let that happen to a friend, could I? Let her go all weak and soft like most of the sheep here at Winslow.  
  
Sliding my smartphone out of my pocket, I texted her from across the classroom. _Meet up after school?_ Glancing at her, I frowned at her response. She had been staring off into space, obviously barely paying attention. Now, fair’s fair, I wasn’t really listening to Mr. Haywell drone on either, but at least I wasn’t obvious about it. _Come on, get it together_.  
  
Emma glanced at her phone, before turning her head and nodding. I sat back and picked up my pencil, pretending to take a few notes. Just a few more hours, and I could get to the bottom of this.  


* * *

  
  
  
I was sitting on a concrete ledge, watching my so-called peers stream out of the main entrance to Winslow, eager to leave the decaying building. I knew the names of a few of them, the faces of some more, but most of them were as blank to me as my mask. _Mindless weaklings. Nothing to distinguish them from each other._ Breaking me from my musings, I could see, out of the corner of my eye a flash of blond hair through the press of students approaching me. Emma sat down next to me, dropping her bag as she got as comfortable as she could.  
  
“What’s up, Sophia?”  
  
I gave a quick once-over. She seemed normal, her stance and expression as confident and assured as ever. _Maybe she’s just been having a dry spell._  
  
“Not much. Just wondering how you’ve been doing.” Emma raised her eyebrows at that, leaning back as she stared at me.  
  
“Me? I’m fine. I’m better then fine even. How about you?” I nodded slowly, thinking on how to go about this.  
  
“Yeah, I’m doing good. ‘Track’s’ been pretty good lately. Been having some fun with the other teams. Anyways, I was a bit worried about you. You seem a bit down lately.” Emma tilted her head as I went on. “Yeah, with Taylor, you haven’t had any really good ideas. And in class you’ve just been drifting off. Is something wrong?”  
  
Something flashed over Emma’s face, gone before I could figure out what it was. She sat up straight and chuckled, running a hand through her dyed hair.  
  
“Taylor? That loser? Nah, I’m just getting bored with her. We should find someone who actually reacts to us. She just sits there and takes it. We should get someone more fun. Madison would probably have some ideas.”  
  
I slowly nodded, looking at her. She was talking a bit quickly, and her eyes kept sliding around. _She’s lying_. Well, maybe not lying, but concealing the truth. Various options flashed through my mind about how to handle this.  
  
_Lean on Emma_. No, at the moment, this wasn’t worth risking my only real friendship. Julia and Charlotte were nice enough… sycophants, was the word, but they didn’t have the spark that I was nurturing in Emma. _Ignore it_. Like hell I would. _Pay Hebert a visit_. Now that was an idea I like the sound of. Maybe she’d dug up some blackmail on Emma from God knows where and was making her back off. If she was, then I was sure she’d fold like wet tissue paper if I had a little chat with her. And Emma was right. Taylor wasn’t acting nearly scared of us lately. A little visit to her house should set her straight. As for getting caught? Yeah, right, like Piggy would want one of her Wards getting in trouble. At worst, I’d have to write “I’m very sorry” a few times and that would be that.  
  
All those thoughts flashed through my head in a few seconds. I put on a smile, and rested my hand on Emma’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right. There are more people to play with in Winslow then just Hebert.” I looked at the clock above the double doors of the school. “Listen, I’ve got to go. Let’s talk later, after dinner?”  
  
“Yeah. See you soon.”  
  
We waved goodbye, and parted, Emma headed to the parking lot and I started east, headed to the waterfront. Once I’d gone a few blocks, I veered off, and started to the Hebert’s house.  
  
It took an awhile to get there, and the winter sun was hovering just above the worn-down houses when I got there. Emma had taken me by here once a few months ago to show off the shack Taylor lived in. Before entering, I looked up and down the street. Nobody on the sidewalks, and there weren’t many parked cars. Stepping onto the lawn, I circled around the house to the back door. Checking the walls as I went, I couldn’t see any cameras or alarm systems. There was a light on upstairs, undoubtedly Hebert.  
  
Facing the back door, I ran forward, slipping into my shadow-state. As I floated forward, I luxuriated in the feeling. I simply _was_ , whole and insubstantial, without a heart to beat, or lungs to draw breath, or eyes to see. And yet, I still saw and lived and felt. As I floated through the door, I felt more alive than I did running or fighting.  
  
Reforming inside the house, I stopped and listened. At the other end of the hall, there was a light on by the front door, but the rest of the first floor was dark, with only fading sunlight illuminating the interior. There was a faint spicy smell in the house. From up above, I could hear a shower running, but nothing else.  
  
_Good. If she’s in the shower, that will give me time to poke around. And if I don’t find anything interesting, when she comes out she’ll be naked and vulnerable._ _Perfect time for a little Q &A._  
  
I headed for the stairs, keeping to the sides of the steps as I climbed. Reaching the top, I looked from side to side. There was a closed door to my left, with a light shining underneath. Given that the running water was in that direction, I pegged that as the bathroom. To my right were a few more doors. One of them was half-open, and I could see a twin size bed inside. Guessing that it was Taylor’s, I padded to it, pulling on some thin gloves. No sense leaving fingerprints, after all.  
  
Slipping inside, I gave the room a quick once-over. It looked like a teenage girl’s bedroom. More books, less make-up, but nothing obviously juicy. Stepping over to a chest of drawers, I pulled out the top one to start looking. The smell was stronger up here, sharper, with a hint of ammonia mixed in. It still didn’t smell like any drugs I recognized, but with Tinkers around that didn’t mean a whole lot. I smiled at the thought of what we could do to Taylor if I found proof of drug use.  
  
Five minutes later, I was no longer smiling. No drugs, no cell to look through, and the journal I’d found was either encrypted or Hebert had terrible handwriting. Slamming the closet door shut harder then was really wise, I paced to the center of the room to have another look around. There _had_ to be something here.  
  
I heard the door behind creak open. As liquid ice ran through my veins, a distant voice in my mind reminded me that I’d stopped hearing the shower a minute ago. Spinning around, I saw what I expected. Tall, scrawny Taylor Hebert, wearing a white, wet bathrobe. It was only loosely belted, so I had to see more of her then I wanted to. Small breasts, a slight belly, and a large, half-hard dick between her legs.  
  
I did a double-take, not believing what I saw. But it was still there, an unsettlingly large penis on wimpy Taylor Hebert. I took a step back, eyes darting around the room. _Okay, Stalker, calm down. You’ve fought a lot worse than this_. I screwed up my courage, and slipped into a fighting stance, adjusting my feet and raising my fists. A warm feeling was coursing through my blood, ready for a fight.  
  
“Come on you fucking freak. I’m gonna make you scream.”  
  
Taylor just smiled, not saying anything. Stepping into her room, she shut the door behind her and yanked off her bathrobe. As it fell to the floor, four tentacles peeked up from behind her shoulders. I gaped in astonishment, suddenly reconsidering fighting. _A parahuman, who can do-?_ Deciding to cut and run, I jumped backwards, shifting into my shadow state.  
  
As I stumbled against the bed behind me, still flesh and blood, I knew I had gone beyond being in trouble. As the scent redoubled, and as Taylor stepped towards me, the tips of the tentacles glistening, I knew I was fucked. The smell filled the room now. Why had I thought it smelled like chemicals before? Now that it was a fuller fragrance, I could tell it was like the sun in summer and happiness, and warm touches against bare skin. I shook my head to clear it. It didn’t work.  
  
When I looked back up, Taylor was in front of me, her hands grabbing my arms while her tentacles hovered menacingly. I tried to twist out of her grip, but my stance was all off, and I couldn’t get any leverage. She pushed me to the bed, falling on top of me.  
“Shit! Get off, you-“ A tentacle slapped me in the face, making me shut up for a minute.  
  
As my legs thrashed under her, I noticed to my shame and horror that more than just my blood was starting flow. I was starting to get wet as Taylor’s swiftly growing cock rubbed against me, and her tentacles wrapped themselves around my limbs. They had rounded heads, and were dribbling a clear fluid.  
  
Taylor ripped of my jeans, and pulled my bike shorts down. I tried to stop her, but both her tentacles and my own body betrayed me. The feel of her warm fingers running along my skin and the arousal building in my core meant that my struggles were half-hearted. I didn’t want this, but my body seemed to disagree.  
  
Her cock, a real monster at eleven inches was rubbing against my lower lips, spreading them apart as precum glistened on its head. Even without penetrating me, it felt so good rubbing against me, the tip poking up above my waist with every thrust. As Taylor continued to thrust, one hand reached up to pull up my shirt. My jutting nipples were visible through my bra. Taylor squeezed both of them before talking for the first time.  
  
“Nice pair of tits, Sophia, but Emma’s are better.”  
  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _How did she know?_ My face must have betrayed me, as she laughed.  
  
“How do I know they’re better? Well, Emma goes off like a slut when I pinch them, but you don’t. I wonder what will make you do that? Let’s find out.”  
Her tentacles held my legs as far apart as they could go and her nasty futa dick slammed into me. I howled as she entered me, tearing me apart and filling me up. My clit felt inflamed and needy, begging for attention even as I fought to get Taylor off.  
  
I grappled with the tentacles before letting go with a moan. The angle Taylor was fucking me with meant that with every thrust her dick brushed against my clit. The starburst of pleasure was amazing. It was like a cool fountain in a desert. I let go of the tentacles and shook. Not trying to escape, this time, but in pleasure. In feeling every nerve in my body tingle, in feeling warm flesh pressed against me, in feeling my sensitive parts being played with.  
  
“No… stop it.” Even to me that sounded weak and unbelievable. Pleas for mercy had never stopped me before, and I didn’t think they would work any better with someone else.  
  
Sure enough, Taylor just laughed and lightly slapped me in the face with a tentacle. I turned with the blow, robbing it of what little force it had. Liquid splashed on my cheek, warm and scented. I moved my hips trying to do-what? Escape, or feel more of the sensation?  
  
Now that Taylor was between my thighs, the tentacles holding apart my legs had let go and were rubbing against my mouth and chest. The rounded head of one brushed against my lips, and I quickly shut my mouth, denying it entry. The other circled my breasts, the deep purple of it complementing my own black skin. The fluid was rubbed against my sensitive skin, making my breasts look shiny and oiled. My nipples were erect and aching, and when the tentacle brushed against them I gasped. A mistake, since the one hovering above my face seized its chance.  
  
It plunged between my lips and into my mouth, making me filled from both ends. I was about to bite down on it, but then its pre-cum hit my tongue. My eyes fluttered in shock at the wonderful taste. I’d thought the scent had smelled good, but this left it in the dust. It was like all the foods I loved, and the thrill of a good workout, and a warm bath, and much more. I pressed my tongue against the head, trying to capture more of the flavor.  
  
Taylor chuckled, and drew it out, leaving my mouth empty. I moaned from deep in my throat at the loss. She leaned forward, and ran her thumb along my lips. Her hips stopped slamming into mine, leaving her dick buried deep within me. I could feel cool wetness running down my thighs, and couldn’t say who it was from.  
  
“Seems we’ve found your spot. Well, well, Shadow Stalker’s just a little cum slut, isn’t she?” She sounded far too pleased with herself.  
  
I glared up at her, debating if agreeing would get me more, and if it would be worth the blow to my pride. Taylor looked hard at me, obviously trying to guess what I was thinking. As it turned out, she guessed wrong.  
  
“Oh yes, Sophia. Emma told me all about your little extracurricular activities. She was telling me anything I asked for if it meant I’d stop. Heh, later she’d have told me everything if it meant I _didn’t_ stop. You’ll be the same, soon enough.”  
  
“Like hell I’ll-“ She cut me off by shoving the tentacle back in. The taste of it almost made up for being interrupted like that.  
  
Hebert started fucking me again, her cock pumping in and out of me, filling me to bursting, then leaving me empty with every stroke. Her last two tentacles unwrapped themselves from my arms, and started wandering over my body. I didn’t try to escape. Even if somehow I did get away, that would mean leaving this behind.  
  
Taylor got into a rhythm. With every thrust, she filled my mouth, stretched my pussy, and squeezed my breasts. It was like an ocean wave with crests and troughs. With every peak, I got closer and closer to my own peak. And every time she pulled out, I felt horribly empty. But never for long. A pink haze was starting to work through my mind, the lust, and the smell, and the stimulation all working on my brain.  
  
“Mmh! Mmh, mmh,” the tentacle popped out of my mouth- “ah, ah!!”  
  
I thrashed around under Taylor in the throes of orgasm. My pussy spasmed, tightening around her while my eyes rolled upward as I explosively came. My legs shook, shaking like I was trying to run. I panted for breath, each breath sounding like a moan. Through it all, Taylor didn’t stop. Her cock and tentacles kept slamming into me. I whined, and she smirked down at me.  
  
“What? You thought we’re done when _you_ get off? You’re mine, mine until I get tired of you.”  
  
At that, she pulled out of me. Grabbing my hips with her hands, and the rest of my body with her tentacles, she flipped me over so I was face down on the bed. Taylor raised my hips up to meet hers as she climbed onto the bed.  
  
I bit her pillow as her tentacles spanked me, the _crack_ of flesh against flesh echoing through the room. It hurt, but it felt good too. I kept my ass up, ready for every strike as she slapped me again and again. I was biting the pillow, but why? To keep from crying out, or to keep from moaning? In the split-seconds before each blow, I shifted my hips from side to side, feeling the cool air blow over my reddening ass.  
  
Another tentacle brushed along the insides of my thighs, coating itself in my arousal. I turned my head to the side to see it make its way up my body. It slid up, past my toned stomach and hanging breasts, until it bumped against my lips. My tongue darted out, quickly licking the head. It tasted even better, the sharp taste of my own cum mixing with the nectar leaking from the tentacle. I opened my mouth wider, inviting it in. It took the offer, filling my mouth and letting me get more of that wonderful flavor.  
  
I pressed my tongue against it, squeezing it against the roof of my mouth. It was so big that my jaw was forced open, and drool ran down my chin and onto the pillow. Taylor drew it out of mouth, and lines of precum and drool connected it to me. I leaned my head forward to get at it, and Taylor obliged, letting it pop back in as she started to face-fuck me.  
  
Behind me, Taylor must have gotten tired just spanking me, as she slid her massive dick back into my tight pussy. My fingers dug into the bed sheets as she pushed deep inside me. Her warm, slender fingers dug into my hips as two more tentacles took over spanking me. The sounds of skin meeting skin, softly or loudly, echoed through the bedroom.  
  
After only a few strokes, Taylor pulled out my pussy. I whined around the tentacle filling my mouth at the loss. Then I stiffened, feeling her slide between my ass cheeks. I could feel the cool liquid rubbing against my skin as my ass shook to her slaps. Then I felt some pressure against my rosebud. I shook my head, and tried to protest, but the tentacle fucking my mouth just made me sound like I wanted it.  
  
Taylor pressed a little harder and popped in. My eyes crossed at the strange feeling. Part of it was pain, being stretched like I never had before, but part of it _wasn’t_. And the pain receded even more as the fourth and final tentacle slipped back into my needy pussy.  
  
I was being fucked in every hole, mouth, cunt and ass. And I must have looked like a bitch, red ass up and head down, in the bed of a girl I hated. And-And- I shuddered as I came. It felt _so good_ , even the new, strange feeling of having something up my ass.  
  
“Really, Sophia, I thought your ass would be tighter, given all the running from crooks you do. But _this_ ,” Taylor brought her palm down hard on my left cheek, “is just as fat and slutty as Emma. Mind, she squealed a lot more then you when I spanked her, so I guess you’re a bit tougher then her.”  
  
I shuddered in lust at that mental image. I’d seen Emma in her underwear or a bikini before, and once or twice in less than that. And she did have a nice, large ass. It must have jiggled wonderfully under Taylor’s palm. I could see her bent over Taylor’s bed, squealing and moaning as Taylor fucked her like a two-penny whore, taking her holes one after another, not stopping until Taylor was satisfied. And wasn’t that what she was doing to me? Fucking me like a bitch in heat in her bed until she got off and covered me, inside and out, with her cum?  
  
At the thought, I came for the third time, squeezing down on the two tentacles and dick fucking me. Above me, Taylor gasped and stopped pounding into me, holding herself deep inside of me. I could feel the tentacles in my mouth and pussy twitch and start to swell. Guessing what was about to happen, I shoved back against Taylor, trying to keep her as far in me as I could.  
  
“Oh, you bitch! You tight fucking bitch!” Taylor yelled as she came.  
  
White-hot cum sprayed deep inside of my holes, spurt after spurt while I could feel her other tentacles paining my ass and lower back white. In my mouth, it was like an explosion of taste. I’d thought the pre-cum and my own arousal had tasted wonderful, but they had nothing on this. I think I came from just that, although the stimulation of feeling every inner inch of my body getting blasted by her cum made it difficult to tell what pushed me over, so close after my last orgasm.  
  
As her cum filled my mouth, I tried to swallow it, but more escaped my lips and ran down my chin. I could feel it running down my thighs and ass as it seeped past the tentacle plugging up my pussy and the dick up my asshole. Taylor stayed hilted in me for a long moment, gently patting my head. As she oh so slowly pulled out of me, I whined at the stimulation. As I was unplugged, she let go of my hips. I fell to the bed immediately, feeling even more cum run out of me. I didn’t like the thought of all that wonderful flavor going to waste on the bedspread, but I couldn’t coordinate my limbs enough to do anything about it, just twitching feebly under Hebert.  
  
I felt tired, and closed my eyes for a second. Just a few seconds, then I’d show Hebert who was boss.  


* * *

  
  
  
I stumbled out the back door of Taylor’s house. Leaning against the wall to help keep me up, I staggered around the house towards the dark street. As I passed under the brightly lit window looking into Taylor’s room, I glanced up before moving on as quickly as I could. I didn’t know what I’d do if I saw her there, looking down at me. My walk down the lawn wasn’t nearly as fast as someone in track should go. I couldn’t bring my knees anywhere near together, and I was almost glad I hadn’t been able to find my underwear, which would have been unbearably rough against my crotch right now. And it still seemed like two pillars of fire were burning inside me.  
  
I swayed from side to side as I made my way across the lawn to the empty street. Slowly walking down it, I fished out my phone. I stared at it, trying to decide who to call. Emma, and thank her for sending me here? Or the PRT, to report a dangerous parahuman? I staggered into the night, finger hovering over the screen.


End file.
